Dear Writers of Fanfiction (Robin Hood BBC)
by Maid of Sherwood
Summary: Basically what the characters have to say about fanfiction and its writers.
1. Mary-Sues

**A/N: I have seen these kinds of fictions and I would love to write one myself.**

* * *

Dear Writers,

Please, please, don't pair us with Mary-Sues. It's quite annoying to have us slobber and try to protect a girl who is so perfect, has a bad past, make us act ridiculous just to try to please them. If you really want us to be paired with an OC, than make a good one who has flaws and we can actually connect.

From,

Robin Hood

Guy of Gisborne

Sheriff Vaisey

Allan A Dale

Will Scarlett

Little John

Prince John

Much

Royston White

P.S. I'm not being funny, but can I just say that this is seriously creepy? *Allan says as he tries to fend off the Mary-Sues*

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't offend anybody. I have seen Dear Writers of Fanfiction before, but not in Robin Hood BBC fandom. Please review, I want to know how I'm doing!**


	2. Love Triangles

Dear Writers,

Gisborne and I would like to say that if you are going to write a love triangle between Marian, Gisborne and I, please to it correctly.

It's bad enough that I am treated badly in a love triangle when the author loves Hood. I am not evil and a whimpering mutt. Although, I wouldn't mind you making Hood look like the arrogant fool he is. *Guy snickers* *Robin punches him in shoulder*

Basically, don't trash either of us in a love triangle.

Sincerely,

Robin and Gisborne

No, *argues Guy* Guy and Hood

Whatever, you get the point!


	3. Little John, Underused

Dear Writers,

I know it's a bit hard to write about me, but I ask you not to forget about me or be someone who is in the back round! Being underused I do not like! If you include just a little bit about me!

Feeling Underused,

Little John

* * *

**A/N: Aw, little John! I feel so bad now! Review if you like.**


	4. A Clue, No!

Dear Writers,

I realize this is your fantasy, but it's amusement for me! I mean Gisborne and a girl, not going to happen! I mean, have you seen the way he tried to woo Marian? That man wouldn't know true love if it hit him! Although, I would love to have any girl to be in love with me. A Clue, No! I want a beautiful woman who worships me.

Amused,

Sheriff Vaisey


	5. BFF, Best Fake Friend

Dear Writers,

Please don't make me your character's best friend out of the blue, like one day I suddenly become your best friend! Explain it! After, don't push me away! What's the point of having a best friend if you are going to have to deep in the back round without ever giving him/her the spotlight once in a while!

Slightly Peeved,

Marian of Knighton


	6. I Am A Man Too

Dear Writers,

I know I worry a lot. I do this because I care! I may seem to worry and act like a wife over her husband, but I can be brave! Give me a chance! Also, I am in love with Eve! I appreciate the Much/OC pairing, but my heart belongs to Eve, not Kate or an OC. Sorry my many few fan girls.

Feeling a bit loved,

Much


	7. Ladies, Please!

**A/N: Once again, this is not intended to hurt anybody. I have been responsible for this before. **

**ThreeHundredStarsAbove: I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just wrote this for fun. I have done some of these things before in my writing as well. I'm glad you like this story. **

**Guest: I'm happy to see that my story is very humorous!**

**Bookworm41: I'm joyed to see that it gives you a laugh and that you like these letters!**

* * *

Dear Writers,

I know I am very attractive, but do you have to make me fall for the girl the first time I see her? I mean, give me some time! I would love to have a bunch of girls, but please, have some respect from my character. Also, ladies, I decide who I fall for. I mean almost every story, I am paired up with this girl who I think is so gorgeous and don't even know about. Also, I'm not that sarcastic or have sudden interest in just anyone just because they are a girl. Although, I would like to thank you for choosing me. I'm not being funny, but I'm definitely a ladies' man.

From,

Allan A Dale


	8. I am the One and Only Robin Hood

**A/N: LadyKate1: Thanks for the review!**

**odine2: I'm glad you think it's amazing!**

**ThreeHundredStarsAbove: I'm glad you liked the last letter!**

**TheveiledReader: I'm glad you like the idea of the characters expressing their thoughts. **

* * *

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you like Gisborne so much, but stop making me look like the bad guy! I mean seriously? I saved so many people and was honorable while Gisborne had killed people, ruined their lives! Did he perform witchcraft on you?

From an annoyed,

Robin Hood


	9. I Left A Legacy, Right?

Dear Writers,

Don't you remember me? Roy, Roy White?

Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean you have to forget about me! Write one story about me.

From,

Roy White

P.S. Thanks to all who wrote about me! You are officially my favorite fans!

* * *

**A/N: I remember you, Royston White! **

**Amaranthe Athenais: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked this letter. **


	10. So Perfect

Dear Writers,

I don't know why you always portray me as bad. I mean, I am in a love triangle between Much and Allan, (who both smell and are annoying). Also, Robin looks like he is mourning over Marian, but I am so much better. He thinks about me all the time. Without me, the gang would probably not be in much trouble, but I'm still perfect, right? *hysterically*

From,

Kate


End file.
